


Fun and Games

by sleepingirl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingirl/pseuds/sleepingirl
Summary: "In the few weeks that followed the overtired, belligerent confession of feelings between him and Arin, it felt like time was racing by, interspersed with conversations about polyamory, secretive kisses around the office, and lots and lots of cock sucking."(Prompt: "maybe Dan giving Arin head, while Arin tries to game? (oldy, but goody)")





	Fun and Games

In the few weeks that followed the overtired, belligerent confession of feelings between him and Arin, it felt like time was racing by, interspersed with conversations about polyamory, secretive kisses around the office, and lots and lots of cock sucking.

Seriously, so much cock sucking. There was cock sucking in Arin's house, Dan's apartment, pulled over in the car, in the bathroom at work... Not yet in the Grump room, but it seemed like it was only a matter of time.

Dan probably should have expected that Arin had a love for it (and a damn talent) with all the jokes he's made over the years. It turned out that Dan wasn't too shabby at it either, and he was learning to share the same kind of sheer enthusiasm that Arin had, especially when he got to hear Arin's reactions, feel him grip his hair and growl out encouragement.

Arin was sometimes... Surprisingly aggressive. And yeah, Dan was pretty into it.

He was going over Arin's house today to hang out, which usually meant video games and snacks like teenagers until the sexual tension overflowed and they ended up in his bed.

Dan was greeted by a searing kiss and a huge grin.

"Hey," Arin said, "wanna play something?"

"Geez, buy a guy dinner first!" Dan laughed. "Yeah, sure. I think I'd rather watch for now though; I'm hungry."

"Suit yourself," Arin said, already halfway into the living room. 

Dan flopped down on the couch next to him, leaning into him just slightly. 

"Cuddly today, huh?" Arin had a shit-eating grin on as he fired up the Switch. 

"No," Dan said defensively, but he was smiling too. "It's just been a little while." 

And it had been; between Grumping and NSP stuff, they hadn't had nearly as much time to hang out. 

"Yeah, a little while since you've SUCKED MY DIIIICK!" 

Dan laughed. Arin hadn't let up on dick jokes since they'd started their thing, and quite frankly he wouldn't have it any other way. It felt almost like a missing piece had just been filled in. 

"Breath of the Wild?" he asked, watching it pop up. 

"Yeah," Arin said, sobering up. "I want to work on that challenge thing."

"Oh, you mean the one you couldn't get through to save your life on Grumps?" Dan nudged him to complete the tease. 

"Shut up, dude," he replied with a big smile. "If you're not gonna use that mouth for anything nice, I can think of something else you could do with it."

"Oh my God, Arin," Dan laughed. "One track mind much?" 

He shrugged. "What can I say? It's a hot mouth."

Dan didn't have a witty quip for that, and he felt color rise to his cheeks. He settled in and grabbed a bag of chips off the coffee table, munching on them as the soundtrack played through the TV. 

\--

Dan had to give it to him; Arin was doing way better this time around than he was on the Grumps playthrough. 

"Jesus, dude! You've been practicing."

"You know it!" Arin was clearly spurred on by his praise. "I'm amazing, dude, I'm so fucking dope at this game now." Dan giggled and let himself kind of snuggle into his shoulder a little. 

Arin made a low, approving noise at the contact that went straight to Dan's cock. 

"Why do you have to do that?" Dan asked playfully. 

"Hm?" Arin was absorbed in a particularly intense skirmish. 

"Smell good. Sound good." Yeah, Dan was about ready for them to wrap up the "gaming" part of "gaming and chill".

"Because I'm hot as fuck, dude," Arin said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. 

"Humble, too," Dan said agreeably, and started running a hand up Arin's thigh. 

"Mmm, yeah. That's nice. You're in a mood, huh?" 

"It's been a little while," Dan repeated, flushing again. But he knew that Arin felt it too; he could see the outline of his cock starting to strain against his jeans. 

They sat in silence for a few long minutes, just the sound of the controller buttons clicking and weapon swings from the TV. Dan continued rubbing circles on his leg, half watching him play, half watching him get hard. Arin seemed really focused on the game, but was starting to lift his hips up just slightly into Dan's touch. 

Arin finally died in the game and took a deep breath, and Dan congratulated himself, thinking they were finally going to move upstairs. 

But Arin was already moving to restart the challenge. 

"My cock's not gonna suck itself, Dan," he murmured, and it put Dan right in his fucking place; he felt that heady tingling sensation of when Arin was in one of his moods, on a little power trip. 

Dan didn't say anything, just decided to try to be enticing; he slid off the couch onto his knees in front of Arin, looking up at him, hands on each of his thighs. 

Arin was still staring straight at the TV. 

Alright, he could work with this. 

He flipped open the button on Arin's pants, unzipping them, watching as his cock tented his boxers and pushed out. Dan couldn't lie, it was kind of a turn on to see Arin so hard and yet so unresponsive. 

It was like a challenge. Like a challenge, and a command.

Hot.

He pulled Arin's boxers down over his cock and gripped it, getting a feel for stroking it again, remembering how he liked it. Arin's hips kept making little twitchy movements up into his hand. 

He was hard, really hard, and there was a fair bit of precum beading and running down the tip. 

Arin was getting off on this too. 

It sent a little thrill through him. 

He leaned in, holding Arin's cock by the base, and wrapped his lips around the tip, laying his tongue under the head. 

Arin's hips stuttered up and Dan moved to adjust before he started hollowing his cheeks and sliding down, finding his rhythm. 

Arin moaned in approval above him, playing away, and Dan stole a gaze up before closing his eyes and bobbing his head. His mouth was making obscene wet noises, unmistakable cock sucking noises, and it was embarrassing and arousing all at once. 

Dan was half hard in his pants, and it was only getting worse listening to Arin's unsteady breathing and low noises. He thought of how Arin must be feeling, getting to do whatever he pleased like this while he had someone all hot and wet on his dick. 

Oh, fuck. 

He wasn't teasing at all, just sucking hard and fast, trying to get Arin to acknowledge him, grip his hair, say his name, anything. But Arin just kept going. His hips were moving more and Dan was wondering if he was just going to cum down his throat like this. 

"Fuck yeah," Arin breathed, and Dan fucking whimpered around his cock, and yeah, he was 100% hard now. He brought a hand down to palm himself through his pants, giving his own dick a squeeze. 

"I told you that you had a hot mouth," Arin muttered out, mashing buttons with renewed vigor. 

Dan moaned softly through his nose and sank deeper onto Arin's dick, trying to take him further, gagging and choking a little as he felt the head brush against his throat. 

Arin swore suddenly, and Dan heard the sound of Link dying from the TV, and a few things happened very quickly. 

The controller was tossed aside onto the couch, and both of Arin's hands threaded through his hair, and Arin pulled his head down and thrust up into his throat, causing Dan to cough around his dick and jerk his head off of it, sputtering. 

"Fuck, dude," Dan choked out. He looked up, and Arin was staring down at him darkly.

"Come on," he urged, giving a soft tug to Dan's hair, and Dan couldn't help it; he was spellbound by the words and the tone, and so he lowered himself again and took the warm, shiny head of it in his mouth. 

Arin moaned out low and long, cupping Dan's head as he bobbed on his cock. Dan knew it wasn't going to be long; Arin's hips were thrusting up to meet his mouth earnestly, and his breaths were coming quick and fast. 

Dan was having a hard time breathing now that Arin was holding his head, practically fucking it, as he tried to suck in deep breaths through his nose. 

"Gonna cum --" Arin grunted out, and Dan braced himself as he felt his cock twitch with desire. 

Arin's hands fisted in his hair and his cock jerked and twitched, and Dan felt it when he came, tasted the bitterness of it, heard the way Arin groaned, so satisfied.

He tried his best to swallow it all, and mostly succeeded, pulling off of Arin's cock to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"You're gonna get jizz on my couch, dude," Arin murmured, already tucking his cock back into his pants. 

Dan snorted, but he wasn't sure how well he could pull off the coy, disinterested look with his face all red and still swallowing the taste of cum. 

"You deserve it."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this was straight up porn but it got long... I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment! Follow me and give me prompts (you MUST be 18+) at http://sgwritestrash.tumblr.com!


End file.
